The invention generally relates to aimable LED products. More specifically, the present invention relates to LED products which can be aimed or adjusted or which can have optical properties changed within a mounted luminaire.
Fixtures having aimable LED optics are known in the industry. They have been developed because of a need to adjust and customize lighting to a desired target and for a desired effect. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.
Fixtures having “aimable optics” have certain needs in common with standard lighting fixtures, including creating light that is distributed evenly on the object and at adequate levels, and having good cut-off characteristics to reduce or eliminate glare. Further, fixtures should have good thermal management characteristics to provide optimum LED efficacy and longevity, should be protected against theft or vandalism, and if used outdoors they should be protected against damage from weather conditions.
Fixtures having “aimable optics” often have additional needs, since they are frequently used for non-standardized locations and applications, such as for temporary lighting, facade lighting, lighting for building faces, signs, displays, etc. Lighting needs for these locations may be poorly understood until the lighting is installed, or requirements may change based on trial installation of lighting or for other reasons. The target buildings, objects, or areas can be very tall, wide, or irregularly shaped. They may have special requirements for placement of light sources due to functional or aesthetic conditions. Thus there is often need for specific light beam configurations.
Further, aesthetic considerations can make it desirable to change color output of fixtures, e.g., by installing colored lenses or color “gels”. Still further, fixtures may be used in applications such as broadcasting or photography which can require very high quality lighting. Thus these fixtures benefit from being highly adjustable to adapt to these applications.
Thus there is a well-known need in the art for lighting fixtures which are highly adjustable and can create different beam configurations, for lighting fixtures which can change colors or lenses, and for lighting fixtures that can be easily and rapidly configured on site while remaining secure from tampering or environmental damage.
A few examples of aimable lighting fixtures according to the art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,916, No. 8449144, No. 8256921 and No. 8622569 each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The first two of these patents disclose fixtures that are adjustable or aimable in basically one dimension, which is insufficient for many special lighting applications. The second two of these patents disclose fixtures which are more adjustable but still have significant deficiencies for the types of lighting applications being discussed. They have a significant degree of aimability, but are not well-adapted for use as building lights or for placement in difficult locations or on the ground. Further, the adjustments are not readily accessible or convenient.
Thus there is still need for improvement in the art.